


With All My Love

by buckyismymainman



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Mature Thoughts, Omega Reader, Rating May Change, Swearing, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Jason is shot on patrol one night and you know something is wrong before the others can tell you.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move in next door to Jason and both of you can’t seem to get one another off your minds.

Summer was here and Jason was excited for the warmth and the sun. He had a lot planned for the coming months. He and his brothers were gonna spend as much time together as they could. Dick was back in Gotham for the time being, Tim was home from college, and Damian had just wrapped up his junior year of high school. 

He was exiting his apartment when he noticed the boxes in the hall. He glanced up and noticed you standing there, deep in thought as you took in what boxes were around you. The scent of you automatically hit Jason and he tensed. He hadn’t ever smelled an omega quite like you before, you smelled like his favorite donuts from the bakery on the corner.

About that time you looked up and your eyes locked with his and you too stiffened. Neither one of you said anything and the moment was broken when you both heard another voice say, “Hey Y/N/N, where do you want–” The man - an alpha to be exact - stopped when he noticed Jason. The man took a step closer to you and Jason felt a spike of jealousy go through him.

Wait where the hell did that come from?

He didn’t know you. Hell he didn’t even know he was getting a new neighbor until he had stepped out into the hall and saw you and your boxes. Finding his voice he said, “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to see this.” He gestured to all the boxes lined up in the hall. “I’m Jason, I guess we’re neighbors now.” His eyes flickered down to where your mating gland was, but there was nothing there, no marks. Whoever the alpha beside you was the two of you weren’t mated.

“I’m Steve,” the alpha introduced, he hadn’t moved to try and shake Jason’s hand and he noticed that this Steve fellow had angled his body in front of yours as if to shield you from Jason.

As if you would need protecting from your alpha.

Holy shit what the fuck was wrong with him today?

“And I’m Y/N,” you introduced and Jason felt himself melt at the sound of your voice. He was a goner and you were taken. Just his luck.

“Well it was nice meeting both of you,” Jason said as he began backing down the hall. Normally he’d take the elevator, but he’d have to go by you and he had decided it would be best to avoid you at all costs. It was the stairs for him today. “I’m sure we’ll see each other around,” with an awkward wave he was disappearing around a corner and down the stairs, sighing once he was away from you.

Though your scent still lingered in his nose for a while after.

Steve watched your new neighbor disappear around the corner and then turned to you. You were still watching the spot where the man had disappeared, he had smelled divine and you had the strange urge to go after him. But when Steve’s hand landed on your shoulder you snapped out of whatever trance your new neighbor had you under.

“You gonna be all right?” He asked you, always worried about your well being and if you would be safe.

You smiled and patted his arm, “I’m tougher than I look, Stevie. I’ll be fine, but thanks for worrying about me. Now help me finish bringing these boxes in before the neighbors complain about me for making a mess.”

Steve helped you finish lugging all your things inside your apartment and stayed to help you set up your bigger items, but he couldn’t stay forever. He needed to get back to his own home. “I can stay the night, you don’t know anyone here and that alpha from before could try and take advantage of you.”

You rolled your eyes and began shoving him through the door, “Tell Nat that I said hello and I’ll call her soon. I’ll let you know if anything happens and I know all the hotlines and things by heart.” As soon as he was out the door your ordered takeout and began surfing through the various streaming services you had.

Your food arrived and you were watching one of your favorite shows you became aware that your neighbor was now home. You turned the TV down a little and heard him moving through his apartment. You could see him in your mind’s eye, that pitch-black hair with the white streak in the front, those gorgeous blue eyes. He was handsome in that bad boy sort of way. He would break your heart in an instant if you let him.

You knew his type had been with others like him before. And you had sworn off alphas for the foreseeable future.

But there was just something about this one that made your heart race and your mind go blank. He made butterflies appear in your stomach when he had looked at you like he had. You couldn’t be sure if he was just surprised that an omega was moving in next door to him and that’s why he had frozen like he had. He hadn’t tried to smooth talk his way into a date with you. That’s about the time Steve had come out and a look had passed over Jason’s face.

You couldn’t be sure, but you thought it looked a little like jealousy. 

Not long after that you stopped hearing him and you were lulled to sleep by the TV.

Weeks passed and you barely saw your neighbor, to your relief and disappointment. Steve came by a lot and honestly, you thought that maybe his scent is what was keeping the alpha next door away. He might think that you already had an alpha you were committed to which you were again both relieved and disappointed by. He was cute and you wanted to talk to him more, but he was avoiding you.

At least that’s how it seemed.

Then one day you were standing in the doorway of the grocery store looking out as rain poured from the sky. You hadn’t been expecting rain and had left your umbrella at home. Of course, it was just your luck that you would get caught in a rainstorm without an umbrella. “Need a hand?” A voice beside you said and you turned to see Jason standing there, bags in one hand and an umbrella in the other.

You sighed with relief, “If it isn’t too much trouble?” You were nervous, but also excited at the prospect of sharing an umbrella with Jason. Your apartment building was a few blocks away, so it would be a quick walk, but you didn’t care as long as you got to breathe in his spicy scent.

“Not at all, what kind of neighbor would I be if I let you get wet?” He popped open the umbrella and you stepped close to him, feeling a buzzing under your skin as your arms brushed for a moment.

Stepping out into the rain you were blessedly protected from it because of Jason. The two of you were quiet as you made your way down the sidewalk trying to avoid other people. Some looked at the two of you like you were a sweet couple just finish the domestic chore together. You wondered what it would be like if you and Jason shopped together.

Would you argue over food choices? Would he indulge you with all your favorites? The domestic scene played out in your mind.

Jason’s mind had taken a similar turn. He had thought he was crazy as he walked through the grocery store smelling your scent. It was so strong and clear and he was going mad. When he saw you standing by the doors all his mind had said was, “Protect mate.” He seriously needed to ask Bruce about this because this was getting out of control.

The two of you ducked into your building and you turned to Jason with a smile that made his breath hitch and his mind to go completely blank. “Thank you, I’d have hated to come home soaked. The weatherman hadn’t said anything about rain today so I clearly wasn’t prepared for that,” you said gesturing to the rainstorm still happening outside.

“Oh the weatherman here is shit,” Jason said, glancing at you. The two of you were now heading for the elevator and Jason was thinking about how the two of you were going to be in a tiny enclosed space together. “I don’t know why they don’t get a new guy.”

“Probably because people are afraid to move to Gotham,” you said. “Crazy villains and masked vigilantes aren’t good for real estate.”

He chuckled, “Yeah definitely not. Do you have a favorite?” He prayed it was him. Sure you wouldn’t know it was him, but some part of him wanted you to think Red Hood was the best.

You thought for a moment, “Nightwing is cool. I’ve heard he’s the original Robin. But I think my favorite would have to be Red Hood.” His chest swelled with pride. He was your favorite. “I think there’s just something kinda cool about him.” You looked down when you said, “He’s sexy too.”

You were perfect, Jason was falling head over heels for you. And you had a fucking alpha already. That was just his rotten luck. “I met him once,” he wanted to smack himself as soon as the words were out, but he wanted to keep this conversation going.

Your eyes widened and you were looking at him with a shocked expression which he found adorable, “What’s he like?!”

“Well it was only for a second, but he’s kinda sassy and snarky. Definitely thinks highly of himself,” Jason was going on what his brothers had jokingly told him one night. “Seems like a normal dude.” As normal as you can get after dying and coming back.

You hummed, “I want to meet him, but I’d probably have to be in a life or death situation for that to happen.”

“Probably,” he said noncommittally already trying to form a plan in his head. 

They arrived at their floor and when they stepped out both of them smelled a familiar scent and Jason’s mood immediately darkened. Of course, how could he forget? Steve.

“Y/N!” Steve said, he was standing in the doorway watching the elevator. His eyes lingering on Jason for a moment and seeing the glower. “Where have you been?”

You held up your grocery bags, “Shopping. I ran into Jason and he was kind enough to walk me home.” You smiled at Jason and his expression softened. “Thanks again.”

“Anytime,” he responded before pushing past Steve and unlocking the door to his own apartment.

Steve followed you into yours and said, “What did he want? Did he try anything?”

“Oh my God, Mom. I’m fine,” you rolled your eyes. “I’m not some defenseless little omega you know? You and Nat have taught me plenty about self-defense that I’m pretty sure I could kick Batman’s ass. Okay, maybe not Batman but one of the Robins?”

Steve didn’t seem as convinced as you were, “Just be careful all right? I want you to be safe and happy.”

“And I am,” you assured him. “Now do you want to stay for dinner or do you need to rush home?”

He opted to stay for dinner saying that Natasha wanted some alone time tonight with a few of her friends from college. Truth be told you knew she was planning a surprise to tell him that she was pregnant. 

When he was gone though you went next door with some of the extra that you had made and knocked on Jason’s door. He answered it a few minutes later, shirtless, and your brain short-circuited for a moment. Focus, you chastised yourself. “I made food and I was wondering if you wanted some?” You held up the plate you had made him and he eyed it and then you.

“I’d love some, thanks.” He took the plate and then said, “Do you want to come in? I have donuts.”

Your mouth watered at the thought of donuts and a shirtless Jason. But you hesitated. You still didn’t know him well. “Raincheck,” you said instead even though it killed your inside. “Goodnight Jason.”

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he said and as you walked away he shut his door.


	2. Shower Issues

“No, no, no,” you muttered as you tried and failed to turn your shower on. “Why now?!” You had to be at work in an hour and you wanted a quick shower to help wake you up. Banging your head on the wall you considered your options. You needed to call the landlord and let them know of the issue. Then there was the other part where you desperately wanted to shower before work. You glanced toward the wall you shared with Jason.

Steve would kill you if he found out.

Jason was an alpha. An unmated one. You were an unmated omega. This could stir up trouble.

Sighing in defeat you went next door still in your PJs (which were Red Hood themed) and knocked on Jason’s door. He appeared a moment later with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He seemed surprised to see you especially since you were in your PJs. “Hey Y/N, what’s up?”

“My shower isn’t working and I need to get one in before work. I hate to impose, but can I please use yours?” The words came out in a rush and you tried not to squirm under his gaze. Fuck this was awkward, you should have never come.

“Sure, do you want me to take a look at your shower? The landlord likes to drag his feet on stuff like this. I think I could moonlight as a plumber now because of all the work I’ve had to teach myself,” he had a lopsided grin that made your heart flutter. God, he was so cute.

Focus.

“That would actually help me out a lot,” you said. “But you don’t have to, letting me use your shower is enough.”

He shook his head, “Go get your things and I’ll get my tools and we’ll swap apartments.”

Relief surged through you at his words and you felt less on edge. “Thank you, Jason,” you rushed back to your apartment and got a few things together. When you came back to his place he immediately went to yours while you hopped in his shower.

It was strange being surrounded by Jason’s things. Being inside his apartment… alone. You were in Jason Todd’s apartment and he was in yours. Was he gonna snoop through your things? You weren’t going to lie, you kinda wanted to steal one of his shirts and put it in your nest.

Holy shit, what the actual hell Y/N?

“Get it together,” you muttered to yourself as you began to quickly wash off.

In a moment of complete madness, you used his body wash, just wanting a little part of him to carry and comfort you through the day. Only after you had done it did you realize that that was probably the worst idea ever and wondered if he would be able to smell it on you. You weren’t sure what it was about Jason that drove you absolutely wild, but you hadn’t known peace since you had met him and you found yourself wondering often if he had an omega. Your heart would hurt whenever that thought crossed your mind. 

When you were done and changed into your work clothes you went back to your apartment and found Jason there still tinkering on your shower. “I know what the issue is,” he said without looking back at you. He just instinctively knew that you were there. “It’s a simple fix, happens to mine all the time.”

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Jason,” you said.

He hummed as he continued to work, content and comforted by your scent. He wanted to prove to you that he was worthy. And there were those thoughts again. At this point he was just rolling with them. He really liked you, but he wasn’t sure what your relationship with Steve was and he wasn’t the type to wreck a happy home. But if there was even a slim chance that he could win you over he would.

“It’s nothing, just doing my neighborly duty,” the lie rolled off his lips and he had to hold back a sigh. He wasn’t just doing this because he wanted to be a good neighbor. He just wanted to spend more time around you.

“I really need to get to work,” you told him. “There’s a spare key on the table by the door I’ll pick it up when I get home. Thanks again for doing this Jason.”

“No problem,” he called after hearing you begin to retreat.

It took Jason fifteen more minutes to finish working on your shower before he could pack up and leave. As he went to leave he paused in your living room and just scanned the apartment. Everything screamed you, for the small shelf of books and movies in the corner to throw on the back of the couch for those cold nights. He didn’t see anything that screamed an alpha lived here. Nothing of Steve seemed to touch the corners of your apartment, and for a moment he wondered what that meant.

In the hallway leading to your front door, he noticed the pictures. He didn’t want to linger longer than necessary and make you feel as though he had invaded your space, but your smiling face caught his attention and he couldn’t help but pause. He saw you, Steve, and an unidentified red-haired woman all smiling and making silly faces at the camera. Jason smiled at the images there. He could tell instantly that you all were a tight knit group of friends. It was so mundane and simple, but he loved knowing that you were happy with them. That they could make you smile like this.

Maybe someday he could make you smile like that.

It was official, he was a goner.

Finding the key to your apartment he locked up and headed home, anxiously awaiting your return from work.

You were tired once your shift at the bookstore had finally ended. You wanted to go home and curl up and just watch your favorite movie and eat leftovers. Then you remembered that morning and that Jason had been left alone in your apartment. 

You wanted to do something to thank him so you stopped inside the donut shop on the corner and picked up a variety of them, unsure which ones he liked. You remembered a few weeks ago he had invited you in for desert after you had brought over a dinner plate for him, but had declined.

Tonight you would bring the desert to him.

The elevator stopped on your floor and you fiddled with your clothes for a moment making sure you looked presentable. Heading to his door you knocked and waited for a few seconds before he was there, your key already in hand. “Are those from the bakery on the corner?” His eyes went immediately to the box in your hands.

“Yep, I thought I would bring some to you as a thank you,” you told him with a smile. “It means a lot that you fixed my shower for me.”

He shrugged and exchanged your key for the box of donuts, “Want to come in and share some with me?”

This time you didn’t hesitate, “Sure.”

He let you in and showed you to the kitchen where the two of you leaned against the counter and looked over the assortment of donuts, “Which ones do you want?” You saw his eyes on the cinnamon sugar and decided to play a little joke on him.

“I want that one,” you pointed to the one he had his eyes on.

His face dropped a little but he said, “All right.”

You bumped him with your shoulder, “I’m only teasing I saw you eyeing it. I’m gonna have a glazed.” You reached in and took the glazed donut, Jason’s eyes tracking the movement.

“That was mean,” he said and you could hear a little pout in his voice.

You giggled, “I couldn’t resist. You looked at it as if you wanted to marry that donut.”

“I was not!” He protested as he snatched it up out of the box and took a bite out of it. His moan told you just how much he loved those and you made sure to make a note of it for later. After a few minutes of the two of you silently eating he asked, “On the way out I noticed some photos on the wall. I know you and Steve, but who was the other woman?”

“That’s my friend Nat, we’re all high school friends,” you said. “They still live back home, but I wanted a change of scenery.”

“And you came here to Gotham?” Jason picked up a jelly-filled donut and took a bite, some of the red filling left on the corner of his mouth. His tongue darted out and cleaned it away and your eyes watched, transfixed on his lips.

Focus.

“Seemed like a good idea when I came up with it,” you told him. “I haven’t lived here long enough to regret it yet.”

He licked the jelly off his fingers and your mind wandered to the x-rated thoughts. You wanted to lick it off of him and hear him groan. _Stop that_ , you thought to yourself. “Thank you for bringing me donuts,” he said. “And sharing them with me.”

“Of course! And thank you for inviting me in and letting me use your shower this morning.” You were about to say something else when your phone buzzed in your pocket. Confused for a moment you pulled it out and saw Steve’s smiling face. “Shoot, I gotta take this. Thanks again, Jason.” And then you were hurrying for his door, “Hey Steve.”

Jason once again left alone in his tiny apartment was once again consumed by thoughts of you. This was torture not knowing if Steve was just a friend or if he was something more. He didn’t want to ask you out right and there were ways of finding out, but he didn’t want to invade your privacy. He was going to respect you and treat you as a person and not just some omega.

But he was going to try and figure out little ways to spend more time with you. To talk to you.

An hour after you left he headed to the cave to prepare for patrol. Maybe he should show up at your apartment as Red Hood to surprise you. You had said you liked Red Hood and thought he was sexy.

He shook his head. Not tonight, but maybe some other time.

Now he just needed to make sure his brothers didn’t figure out that he was head over heels for an omega and that that very omega was his new neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actively taking requests for what people would like to see out of this. It is not written in chronological order, nor will I take smut requests. But if there is something you would like to see please feel free to leave a comment here or head over to my Tumblr (redhoodssweetheart) to let me know.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jason are finally going on a first date, but things don’t go according to plan.

Makeup? Check. Perfume? Check. Nice outfit? Double check.

You went through a mental list of things you needed to do before your date with Jason. It had been a week since he had asked you on a proper date and you were thrilled. Steve less so, but he went overprotective brother mode. Even though you were biologically related he still treated you like family and that meant he was giving you a speech on what to do in case Jason tried to pull something less than savory with you.

“Bring pepper spray and you remember that move I taught you to knee him in the groin, right?” Steve had asked over the phone. You had heard Natasha sigh in the background, but she let him do his thing knowing that arguing that you were a big girl and could handle yourself was going to go in one ear and out the other.

“Yes Steven,” you said with an exasperated sigh. “I remember everything. I know what to do, but Jason seems perfectly lovely and respectable. And I know to do check-ins as well so that you know I’m safe.” There were different safe words for different situations just in case things went wrong.

Steve was quiet, “Just… be safe and have fun. I know it’s been a while since you’ve had a date and even though I’m worried I want you to have a good time. You deserve to be happy.”

It touched you that even though he was being overbearing and protective he still wanted you to have a nice time on your date. “Thanks, Stevie,” you smiled at that. “I’ll talk to you all later. Give a kiss to Nat for me.”

“Will do,” Steve responded before hanging up.

Now you were doing a final run-through of your outfit for the evening and making sure everything was in order when a knock on the door alerted you to Jason’s presence. You practically skipped to the door and pulled it open to reveal Jason in a dress shirt, and slacks looking more handsome than you thought possible. He had a goofy smile on his face and he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Your mouth was practically watering at the sight of him.

“Hey, I, uh, thought I’d bring you flowers. Alfred, you remember me mentioning Alfred before, said that you might like a gift. I’m not normally this nervous, I wasn’t sure what to do,” he rambled, thrusting the flowers toward you.

You giggled as you took them, lifting them to your nose to breathe in the sweet scent of them. “Come on in while I put these in some water and then we can go,” you said as you moved down the hall toward your kitchen. “They’re lovely.”

He nodded his head absentmindedly, “The man at the floral shop said that these would be nice for a first date. I think he took pity on me because I was kinda hopeless in there.” He shoved his hands into his pocket so that you wouldn’t see how badly his hands were shaking.

You filled a vase with water and then put the flowers on your counter, a temporary spot until you came home and found a better place for them. It made you incredibly happy that he had brought flowers, it was such a sweet gesture. “Ready?” You asked once you were sure the flowers were safe from harm.

He offered you his arm and the two of you were off. Tucked inside his car you were overwhelmed with his scent and you tried not to act like you were breathing it in. You had never smelled another Alpha as good as him. Jason told you about the little Italian place he was taking you to and how it felt like home away from home.

“The staff is really great, they’re a family and they make you feel like family too,” he said. He had actually discovered it on patrol one night. The youngest daughter had been in the back alley taking out the trash when she was attacked by several men. Jason had been on patrol and happened to catch the commotion. After he had saved her the family had insisted they feed him. The food had been so good he had come back as Jason a few nights later.

You listened to him talk and smiled, he seemed so excited and it warmed you that he seemed just as thrilled by this date as you did. He had put effort into it and yeah he was trying to woo you, but it didn’t feel like some ploy to get into your pants. He just genuinely wanted to have a nice time with you tonight.

“Jason!” A young girl came bounding from the back, her arms flinging around him. She couldn’t have been older than sixteen and you could instantly tell that she had a small crush on him. It was cute. “Mama told me that you were coming tonight,” her eyes drifted to you and realization hit that he was on a date. “Who’s this?” There was a hint of sadness in her voice, but her smile never wavered.

“Y/N, this is Emilia,” Jason introduced the two of you. “Is my usual spot still open?”

She nodded, “Yep! Mama had it saved for you, come on.” She led you through the maze of tables and around several patrons who didn’t spare a glance your way. “Amara will be your server tonight. Enjoy,” she offered one last smile before disappearing.

Amara was the oldest of the daughters, she had been the one that Jason saved. And he suspected that she knew that he was the one that saved her. She never said anything though, but it was all in the way that she looked at him.

You and Jason began looking over the menu, he would recommend things, but he let you decide ultimately what you wanted. Amara came out a moment later and took their drink orders, greeting you with a smile. You noted that she was a beta and she didn’t seem to have any interest in Jason like her sister did.

Their orders were placed and they began talking. Both of you telling little tidbits and stories about one another. He had you laughing with all the stories of the stunts he and his brothers used to pull and how it would drive Bruce up a wall. You told him more about Steve and Natasha and how they were your family.

It was all going so well until his phone started ringing.

He frowned and said, “Excuse me.” You gave him a concerned look as he stood up and moved several feet away. He didn’t seem happy and when he came back you noted a change in his scent. “I’m sorry, I have to go,” he said abruptly. “I’ll take care of everything. I’m so sorry, Y/N,” his voice became soft. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” And then he was going, going over to Emilia and handing her some cash and making his excuses.

You sat there feeling dejected and upset that he had just left. You thought the date was going well and now you were alone. Emilia came over and sat with you for a bit, trying to cheer you up, but to no avail.

Jason knew he had messed up.

Of course, he had.

The date had been going so well until Bruce had called. He had tried to get out of it, but Bruce had needed Red Hood. When he had arrived at the Batcave he had said, “You owe me so much.”

Bruce had given him a confused look to which Dick cut in, “He had a date with that omega he’s been pining after for the past several months.”

“I’m sorry, Jason, but this couldn’t be helped,” Bruce had said, and that had been that.

Then to make matters worse he had been injured because his head hadn’t been in the game and he had been at the mansion for the past several days. He knew you were going to be upset and would probably never want to speak to him again. But he was going to try his damndest to get back in your good graces.

He was standing in front of your door with a box of donuts from the bakery on the corner. All the ones he knew were your favorite and knocked. What he hadn’t expected was Steve answering the door. A glare plastered onto his face. Jason backed up a bit. He wasn’t afraid of Steve, but he was still injured and he had no intention of fighting one of your best friends.

That would be the worst way to get back in your good graces.

“She doesn’t want to see you,” Steve practically growled at Jason.

He sighed, “I figured.” He held out the box of donuts and winced slightly as he pulled on some of the stitches in his side. He probably should have stayed at the mansion a bit longer, but he was getting antsy knowing that with each passing day he was getting closer to losing you. “Just give these to her, they’re part of an apology I’m doing to pull myself out of the gigantic hole I’ve buried myself in.”

Steve narrowed his eyes as if he were trying to sense any deception in Jason’s words. “All right,” was the only thing he said before slamming the door in Jason’s face.

He blew out a breath, yeah he had seen that coming.

Steve walked over to where Y/N was seated on her couch, she had stopped crying several days ago. Natasha had curled up with her friend, the two of them huddled in the nest that Y/N had made on the couch. “What did he want?” Y/N hadn’t quite heard the conversation the two alphas had had with one another.

Steve helped up the box, “He said that this was part of an apology he was working on to climb his way out of the hole he had put himself in.” He set the box down on the table and you smelled the donuts under the cardboard lid. They were all your favorites. “I think he was injured.”

You jolted at that, “What?!” Your omega was suddenly going into overprotective mode and it was taking everything in you not to rush next door and look over him.

Steve nodded, “I don’t know what the hell happened to him, but he winced when he handed these to me.”

Natasha rubbed your back, “You said he seemed upset when he received the call, maybe something happened.”

“Yeah maybe,” you said absentmindedly, your mind still trying to calm down from hearing that Jason was hurt.

Steve and Natasha stayed a little while longer before packing up and heading back home. You looked at the box and lifted the lid. He had gotten all of your favorites and you couldn’t help the small smile that bloomed on your face. 

Going into the kitchen you grabbed a brown paper bag and put two inside and then you headed next door and set them down on the ground. You knocked twice and then rushed back to your apartment. You weren’t ready to see him just yet, knowing that you would probably melt the moment he turned his gaze on you, and knowing he was injured would only make it worse.

Jason heard the knock and for an instant, he hoped that it was you coming to thank him for the donuts. He hurried to the door and when he opened it there was no one there. Dejected, he went to shut the door when he noticed the brown paper bag on the floor. Carefully he picked it up and smelled the donuts.

He smiled and pumped a fist in the air before groaning in pain. You may not have fully forgiven him yet, but this was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests for this story are open. You can comment here or head over to my Tumblr (redhoodssweetheart) and send me an ask to request.


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finally reveals to you who he is, but he’s not sure how well you will take the news.

It had been nearly five months since Jason had met you and nearly three since the two of you had started seeing one another. Jason already knew that he wanted you to be his omega, but wasn’t ready to have that conversation with you yet. There was still one thing that he needed to do before he even broached the subject of mating forever. 

He had to tell you his secret.

He had to tell you that he was Red Hood.

You were on your roof again, and he hated and loved that you did that. He loved it because he enjoyed your nightly talks on the roof even though you had no idea that it was him. Hated it because you were an omega alone on the roof in Gotham. It wasn’t the safest place to be. But there you were, leaning against the side of the building and gazing out over Gotham. “How many times have we talked about you being up here alone?”

You turned to him, a smile on your face. You liked talking to Red Hood, it felt like talking to an old friend. “And how many times do I have to tell you that I am more than capable of taking care of myself?” You hopped up on the ledge and sat there staring at him in that Red Hood. You had asked him one evening if he would ever take it off in front of you, and he had clammed up at that. You hadn’t pressed the issue further since it seemed to make him uncomfortable.

“I have no doubt of that, sweetheart,” the term of endearment had slipped out several times in your late night clandestine meetings, but you never questioned it or cared.

“Y/N,” Jason hesitated for a moment and then produced a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it over to you and said, “Please meet me here tomorrow night… there’s something I need to show you.”

You frowned as you looked down at the piece of paper, “I have an alpha. I’ve told you this.” You had made it clear after you and Jason started seeing one another that you weren’t available and weren’t interested in him.

“I know, and I would never ask you to betray someone you care about deeply as you for this Jason guy,” Red Hood said. “I just need you to trust me.”

You contemplated it for a moment, he had never given you a reason not to trust him and he was a superhero no matter how the papers reported on him. “All right, but if you try anything I will put you out of commission, my alpha taught me self-defence.”

Jason chuckled, he had taught you self-defense. He wanted to make sure you could take care of yourself when he wasn’t around. “Tomorrow night, sweetheart. Eight o’clock.”

He disappeared into the darkness leaving you to wonder if this was a good idea.

The following night you followed Red Hood’s instruction and met him on a deserted road outside of Gotham. He was waiting leaned against a bike. “Hop on, sweetheart,” was his way of greeting.

You hesitated but got on, your arms wrapping around his waist and the two of you took off. Winding your way around backroads and finally into a cave. It took a moment for you to realize that this was the Batcave. But why had he brought you here? You didn’t know him well enough to be allowed into one of the most well-kept secrets in Gotham. There were people who would give it all to be able to get a glimpse or know the location of this place.

Red Hood shut off his bike and you stumbled off, twirling around to take it all in. Your heart was pounding in your chest. “What the hell is going on, Red?” You demanded, your eyes finally landing back on him. He wasn’t looking at you, he was staring straight ahead at the wall. “Answer me!”

His hands came up, slow and deliberate and he pulled the helmet from his head. It took a moment for your brain to catch up. Red just took off his helmet, he was letting you glimpse the person beneath the mask. But why? And then you saw the streak of white hair, that familiar white hair. 

Jason’s hair.

Your breath hitched and he turned to you, his eyes were still obscured by a mask, but it was Jason. There was no doubt about that. “Sweetheart, I’m Red Hood,” he sounded regretful, like he wasn’t sure what you were going to do now that you knew the truth.

Your mind flashed back to your first date and how he had to leave abruptly. The phone call he had received. Steve had said he had seemed hurt, Red had been injured that night if the rumors were to be believed. The nights when you had wanted to do something, but he made excuses. Those were the nights you wandered to the roof and Red Hood would come. He still came to check on you and spend a little time with you even though he was supposed to be on patrol.

“Alpha?” The title slipped out, your mind still feeling fuzzy and sluggish.

He swung himself off the bike and moved toward you, slowly to give you time to tell him no. “I wanted to tell you, but this isn’t something I can just go spilling to everyone. I’m sorry to spring it on you like this, but I didn’t know how else to tell you.” He cupped your face in his hands, “‘mega, I’m so sorry for lying to you.”

You could hear your blood rushing in your ears, it hit you that if he was Red Hood that meant the others were also the vigilantes that ran around Gotham at night. Bruce, Tim, Dick, Damian, all of them. “Holy shit,” you breathed.

He chuckled, “I know, it’s a lot.”

“Can we come in yet?!” Dick yelled from somewhere above. “She took it well right?!”

Jason dropped his head and sighed, “Sweetheart, I need an answer, are you okay with this?”

You opened your mouth to speak, but found it hard to form the right words to say. Instead, you decided to nod and Jason rested his forehead against yours. After a moment he let the others come down and surround you. Dick and Tim pulled you away from Jason and let you see the wall of computers and the Batmobile.

Bruce came close to Jason and rested a hand on his shoulder, “How did she take it?”

“I still don’t know how she really feels,” Jason admitted. “I think she’s still in shock.”

“The two of you are welcome to stay here tonight if you need it. Dick can go get her car and in the morning you can go back to your apartment.”

“I’ll talk it over with Y/N,” Jason said. He wasn’t sure if you’d want to stay here without any of your things, especially after this shock. “But get Dick to get her car, we’ll take it back home if she doesn’t want to stay here tonight.”

Bruce nodded and went to get his eldest son so he could do the job. Jason went over to where you and Tim were in the training ring with Damian. You were laughing with the boys as the three of you play fought one another. When you sensed Jason getting closer you turned to face him, your eyes traveled down to the red bat on his chest and then moved back up to his face.

“Jay,” his name slipped past your lips and you gripped the ropes around the training ring.

He held out his hand, “Come on, we can go somewhere more comfortable.” He took you up the stairs and into his old room. He flopped back on the bed and you sat tentatively on the edge. Rolling his head so that he could look at you, he beckoned you closer and you crawled over to him so that he could wrap his arms around you. “I need to know how you feel, sweetheart. The suspense is killing me.”

You chewed on your lower lip, and thought for a moment. You were still a little in shock over what had been revealed to you, but you weren’t mad at Jason. “I’m scared,” you finally said. “Not of you or this secret you’ve kept, but of what could happen to you.”

Jason had suspected this, it was a valid concern. “I could give it up,” he said.

“Don’t you dare!” You said indignantly. “Jason Peter Todd, I’m not so fragile that I need you home every single night. This city needs you and the others, I’m not selfish.”

He kissed your temple, “I know you’re not. But if this is going to make or break us I’d rather keep you in my life. You mean the world to me, Y/N. I value what we have. I don’t think I could bear it if you left me over this.”

You looked up at him, your thumb trailing over his cheek, “I’m not going anywhere, alpha. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to be worried. I know you get injured, and you… you died once.” Jason had told you that one night as the two of you were sitting on the roof together. Of course, you didn’t realize that it was Jason.

“And I can’t promise that I’ll never be injured again, but I have been trying to take less risks lately and I will continue to do so,” he told you.

It eased some of your worries to know that he was taking less risks, “I’m okay with this, Jay. I promise.” At those words, you felt him relax. “I’m not letting you go over this, I love you too much.”

He held you a little tighter, “I love you too, omega.”

Dick arrived a little while later and told the two of you that your car was there. Jason and you had decided to go home, you needed the comfort of your nest and he wasn’t sure you would sleep well at the manor without any of your things. The two of you took a shower together and then curled up under the covers. Jason knew the news was still weighing heavily on your mind, but the two of you would be okay once the dust from this revelation settled.

“Night alpha,” you murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to him.

“Goodnight, omega,” he kissed the top of your head and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests for this series are open. Please either leave a comment here or head over to my Tumblr (redhoodssweetheart) to send an ask.   
> The only thing is *no smut. I write up to it and fade to black but that’s about it.


	5. Alpha Down

Jason really wanted to get patrol over with. There was this itching under his skin that made him antsy. Bruce watched his son with interest and knew exactly what was wrong with him. Jason was newly mated and was feeling the effects of being away from his mate for too long. Bruce had insisted that Jason didn’t need to come with them. Dick, Tim, and Damian were all out on patrol with them, they had the city covered if Jason wanted to go home to you.

“I’m fine,” he snapped when Bruce told him. Then he sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”

“I understand, but why do you feel like you need to be here?” Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn’t see the look on Jason’s face for the hood, but he had a feeling he knew exactly how his son looked. Brows furrowed, bottom lip caught between his bottom teeth.

Jason gazed out over Gotham and looked East to where his apartment and you currently were. He wondered what you were doing. Were you curled up reading a book or watching something on TV? Were you eating? If he concentrated he could smell your scent. That one that screamed home. “I don’t know, but I just wanted to feel normal. The constant need to be around her and make sure she’s safe isn’t something I’m used to.”

Before Bruce could respond a shot rang through the night and Jason grunted in pain before collapsing. “Red!” Bruce immediately started dragging Jason toward safety, “Nightwing, Robins we have a shooter. Red Hood is down. I need assistance.”

“We’re on it,” he heard Dick say.

Bruce pulled Jason’s helmet off and he saw that Jason was still slightly conscious, “Hang on Red, we’ll get you to the cave soon. Just hang on.” 

That was the last thing Jason heard before he passed out.

Something was seriously wrong. You could feel it deep in your bones. There was this anxiety building inside you. Titus -Damian’s dog that you babysat when he was out on patrol - whined at your nervous energy and you wrapped your arms around the Great Dane and mumbled, “I’m okay Titus, just a little on edge is all.”

He whined again and you held onto him a bit tighter. Not long after that, there was a knock on the door and your heart leapt in your chest. Thinking that maybe Jason had forgotten his keys you rushed to the door and peeked through the peephole because he would get mad if you didn’t check first. 

But it wasn’t Jason.

Wrenching the door open one name slipped through your lips, “Dick--”

Jason’s brother looked worse for wear and you began shaking your head. Dick could see you getting agitated and said, “He’s not dead, but he was shot. I need you to come with me, I’m taking you to the mansion.”

You nodded unable to speak and Dick came in to help you back a bag. You would be at the mansion for a while as Jason recovered. Titus watched from the doorway as you moved robotically through the room you shared with Jason. Your heart felt as though it was being squeezed by a vice and you collapsed onto the bed sobbing into the pillows that smelled like him.

Dick instantly dropped what he was holding and rushed toward you. “Y/N, Y/N it’s okay. He’s been through worse. He’ll make it through this. But he needs you to be strong,” he cupped your face with his hands making you look him in the eye. “He needs you to be strong for him.”

You nodded your head, “I can’t lose him, Dick.”

“I know, Y/N. Trust me, I know,” he pulled you back in for one last hug, and then he went back to packing your bag. 

You told him certain things to bring and what to leave behind. When it was time to go you pulled on something that smelled like Jason and followed Dick down to his car. It was a silent ride to the mansion, but the closer you got the more you began to squirm in the front seat. Dick wanted to try and comfort you, but he knew he had to focus on the road ahead. Jason would kill him if anything happened to you.

Once at the mansion you didn’t bother to grab any of the bags, you could come back for them later. Titus was hot on your heels and Alfred already had the door open. “Miss Y/N, please follow me.” He led you up the stairs to Jason’s old room where he was hooked up to monitors and an IV. 

Bruce was standing over his son’s bed keeping silent vigil until you arrived. His eyes met yours and you could see the worry there, “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep him safe, Y/N.”

You crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him. “Alpha,” you mumbled, voice raw with emotions. “Wake up.” Your hand cupped his cheek, your touch soft almost as if you were afraid this simple affection would hurt him. “Come back to me.”

Bruce decided to give you some privacy and went to see if Dick needed any help with your bags. You spent the rest of the night curled up beside Jason just talking and telling him he was in so much trouble for making you worry like this, but that no matter what you still loved him, even if he did worry you when he went out on patrols.

Warm light woke you and for a moment the previous night was nonexistent in your mind. You thought for a moment that you were back in your bed at yours and Jason’s apartment until it all came crashing down on you. Sitting up your eyes turned to Jason and found that he was watching you. Unable to hold back any longer you threw your arms around him, he groaned in pain a little, but you felt him hug you back. “I’m sorry,” were the first words out of his mouth.

You sniffled, “You should be. I’ve been worried sick.”

He nuzzled closer to you and kissed the mating mark on your neck, “I know, sweetheart. What do you say that once I’m all healed up you and I go away together, just the two of us?”

You nodded your head, “Why don’t we go to Disney?”

He chuckled, “I like the sound of that.”

Alfred waltzed in with breakfast and Damian followed him with Titus trailing closely behind. You made a noise and Titus hopped up on the bed and curled up beside you. “If I didn’t know any better, Y/N,” Damian said, arching an eyebrow at his dog. “I would say you are trying to steal Titus from me.”

You grinned at your brother-in-law, “Why on earth would I do a thing like that?”

Damian snorted and turned to leave, “Glad you’re awake Todd. Don’t worry poor Y/N like that again. I’d hate to smell the sourness in her scent again.”

Jason kissed your cheek as Alfred changed his bandages and checked his wounds. Once he was done he announced that if Jason took it easy then he would heal in no time. In the meantime, he would have to stay at the mansion until he could walk on his own. You and Alfred took turns taking care of Jason and you knew that he enjoyed being pampered a little though he did get frustrated some days when you and Alfred babied him.

And when he healed fully he kept his promise and took you to Disney for quality time together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests for what you'd like to see. This is going to be a one-shot series and not written in too much of an order. I do not do smut. But feel free to comment or head over to my Tumblr (redhoodssweetheart) to request what'd you'd like to see from this series.


	6. Our Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is away when you find out that you’re pregnant with your first child.

Nat had come for a visit when Jason was away for a few days to help Dick with something in Blüdhaven. He called you every night that he was gone making sure you were okay. Being away from one another was hard, but the phone calls helped. It made him feel a little closer when he wasn’t near. Nat knew how hard it was to be away from your alpha and came to stay with you.

Steve was in the city as well, but he promised to let the two of you have girls’ time together. Natasha would spend dinners with him, but the rest of the time was dedicated to you and making sure you were okay. Their two children were currently with another friend of Steve and Natasha’s giving the two of them time away from their duties as parents.

This morning as she was making breakfast you were suddenly turned off by the smell of the food. You weren’t sure what it was, but there was something that had your stomach rolling and you rushed to the bathroom and collapsed in front of the toilet. 

Natasha was there in an instant making sure you were okay and you didn’t need anything from her. “Y/N, do you need a doctor? What’s going on?”

You slumped against the wall and fought off another wave of nausea. “I have no idea,” you told her weakly. “That sensation just came out of nowhere.”

Natasha studied you for a moment and then her eyes widened with realization, “Is there any way that you could be pregnant?”

You sat frozen, your nausea forgotten for the moment. Could you be pregnant? It had been nearly a month since your last heat and you weren’t on birth control. “I… I might be,” you told her, your heart picking up speed. “It’s been a month since my heat and it would make sense.” You scrubbed your face with your hands. “Oh my God, Nat. Am I pregnant?”

The thought scared and excited you at the same time. Were you and Jason ready to become parents? Could you be a good mother to the possible child growing inside you?

Nat saw the nerves written all over your face, “Hey, hey calm down. Let’s panic after we figure out if you’re pregnant. I’ll call Steve and tell him to pick us up a test and we’ll go from there.”

Twenty minutes later Steve was entering your apartment with a bag filled with different tests, “I figured we could try different ones and see what the results are.”

Natasha kissed his cheek and told him what a smart alpha he was, which made Steve preen. It made your heart ache for Jason. He should be here. But then the thought of surprising him once he was homemade you feel even more excited.

Snatching the tests out of Steve’s hands you hurried to the bathroom to try the first one. The three of you waited for the results to come in, you paced back and forth nervously. When the timer on Steve’s phone went off you looked at the test, your breath catching in your throat. “Wait is it?” Natasha asked calmly.

“It says I’m pregnant,” you told her.

She squealed, “I knew it!”

Steve patted her shoulder, “She should still take the other tests and see what they say.”

And that was how your day went. Every time you had to pee you would take a test. Out of the seven tests that Steve had picked up only two had been negative. You would still need a doctor to tell you for sure if you were, but at this point, it was merely a formality.

Jason called an hour after you had taken your last test. “Hey sweetheart,” he sounded tired.

“Alpha are you taking proper care of yourself?” You questioned, your brows furrowing with concern. “Don’t make me come over there.”

He chuckled, “My tough omega gonna come do my job for me, huh?”

“Yes,” you said sternly. “I need you still so if you get hurt I’m gonna have to hurt Dick for it.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart I’ll be home tomorrow. We finally caught the guy.”

You beamed, “Really?”

“Really,” he said. “Enough about me, tell me about your day.”

You bit your lip as you tried to fight back the smile, “I have a surprise for you when you get home.”

“Oh yeah?” You could hear the curiosity in his voice. “What is it?”

“Now what kind of surprise would it be if I told you?” You questioned. “You’re just gonna have to wait.”

He practically whined at your words, “But sweetheart.”

“No buts, Alpha,” you added the alpha to hopefully placate him some. “You’re just gonna have to wait until you get home.”

You heard shuffling on the other end of the phone, “All right, then I’ll be home in a few hours.”

“Jason! Don’t you dare!” You chastised. “You need sleep.”

“I don’t need sleep, I need answers,” he quoted from _The Big Bang Theory_.

“Jason–” You were about to tell him not to come when he interrupted by saying, “Gotta go, long drive ahead of me. Get some rest before I get home.”

Then the line went dead and you just stared at your phone. Of course, he wasn’t going to wait until tomorrow to get home.

You managed to get a few hours' worth of sleep before you felt Jason slip into bed behind you and wrap his arms around you. His comforting scent surrounded you and for a moment you forgot that you were supposed to be mad at him. Then it hit you like a truck that a tired Jason had driven all the way home because he couldn’t wait to find out what his surprise was.

“Jason Peter Todd,” you snapped as you sat up and glared down at your mate and husband. He was giving you a lazy grin and you noticed a few cuts on his face. “You stubborn, stubborn man.”

He sat up and his lips brushed against your neck. He was trying to butter you up so you wouldn’t be as mad at him. “I just had to see you, sweetheart. I was already going crazy being so far away, then you dangled a surprise in front of me? I couldn’t take it anymore.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, “You were tired and could have gotten hurt.”

“I was fine,” he said. “I’ve done more dangerous things before.” At your horrified expression, he frantically amended, “Before we met!”

You frowned and he wanted to kiss you and try to make it go away, “You have to be careful, Alpha.” You lightly placed your hand against his cheek and stared deeply into his eyes. “For the three of us.”

“Well of course I’ll be careful, sweetheart. You know I only take risks when necessary and I’ll always be there for you.” You wanted to chuckle, your words had gone right over his head. “And you know I’ll always be there–” He paused and his eyes widened, “Wait did you just say the three of us?”

You nodded your head, “I’m pregnant, Jay.”

So many emotions flitted across his face, pride, joy, concern, love. “You’re… you’re pregnant?” You nodded your head again. “We’re gonna have a kid?” Another nod. “I’m gonna be a dad?” This time you laughed and he pulled you into his arms and kissed you soundly. “I’m gonna be a dad!”

“You’re gonna be a great dad, Alpha,” you purred as you placed a kiss on his mating gland. “I still need to confirm it with a doctor, but Steve bought a ton of tests and only two of them were negative so I’m ninety-nine point nine-nine percent sure I’m pregnant.”

One of his hands moved to cover the area where your baby was currently growing and you could see his eyes shining with unshed tears, “I love you, Y/N.” He bent forward and kissed your stomach, “And I love you too, little one.”

“We love you too, Jason,” you whispered before kissing him again.

The two of you spent the rest of the night curled up together thinking over names and how to tell his friends and family. You knew Bruce was gonna get emotional, this was his first grandkid after all. The boys were gonna spoil this kid rotten and you would never have to worry if you’d have someone to babysit. You fell asleep still wrapped in Jason’s arms as he continued to talk about all the things he couldn’t wait to do with your future child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actively taking requests for this series. You can comment here or send me an ask on my Tumblr (redhoodssweetheart).


End file.
